A Nobodys Cause
by Anti-FormRiku
Summary: Years after the Heartless were sealed away and the Nobodys were reunited with their hearts, the worlds were at peace. But now a lonely Nobody by the name of Axcellous roams a small world in search of something. With this new Nobody "alive", what could this possibly mean and what about the Heartless?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Keyblade; is it a gift sent to destroy the evil that rests within worlds, or is it a curse for those unlucky enough to be chosen wielders? Battles have been fought, and wars were waged over this weapon. Countless lives lost because of its' power, yet countless lives have been saved as well. For those chosen by the Keyblade, it is both a curse and a gift. A chance to save all they hold dear, but a chance to lose it all as well.

The bustling city of Neon has a new visitor, a strange being known as a Nobody. His intentions are good but his circumstance only brings disaster along with him. The fate of this world as well as the rest falls on one "man's" shoulders. Should he fail everything will be lost, but if he should succeed then what he has been searching may one day be restored.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

A figure shrouded in a pitch black cloak walked the cold streets of the bustling city. Hundreds if not thousands of people rushed past the figure attempting to hurry on with their day, bumping into him here and there, while some stopped and apologized most just continued on their way. These people didn't concern the figure as he continued to push his way through the crowd. His only objective was to blend in with the crowd, maybe if he could do that he wouldn't be found by **THEM.**

The city streets were filled with many different sights, like that of a man begging for spare change as onlookers either passed the man or scolded him for being in such a poor state. Under the cloak, the figure was enraged but he knew that subtlety was his only action at this point. The figure continued on until he saw a glowing sign high above the city streets below. The figure read aloud in a mildly deep voice "Welcome to Neon, the city that never sleeps." The figure pressed on, heading deeper into the heart of the city. The population only became denser the further he went and because of this he thought himself safe.

The figure had finally relaxed for but a moment when he heard a loud shriek coming from behind him. The figure turned to see a woman being grabbed by a foul looking creature. The creature stood as tall as an average adult, but its skin was pitch black save for a few small yellow etches that seemed to be scars. The creature was very muscular and had large claws that seemed as sharp as any blade. It had eyes of a deep blood red that looked as though they were looking straight through you. Long tendrils sprouted from its' head and slammed against the ground, _**THEY **_had found him.

The woman continued to scream as the creature shook her back and forth in one of its claws. The figure removed the cloak revealing a young man with shoulder length silver hair and a pair of glasses perched upon his face. The man ran towards the creature as it continued to swing the woman back and forth. As it caught sight of him, the creature squeezed the woman and tossed her aside charging the man. The creature moved like a human but its features clearly proved that it wasn't. Lifting up both of its arms the creature lunged at the man as he quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

The man opened the palms of his hands and thrust his arms out to his sides, as if waiting for something to happen. The creature recollected itself and turned around to charge the man again. The people around the two were stricken by fear and couldn't move they could only watch as the man stood there with his arms wide open as if waiting for the creature to attack him. The man began to look worried as the creature began to close in on him, as far as everyone around him could tell he was unarmed. The creature lunged at the man once again, lifting itself off the ground. Threatening to strike the man, it threw one of its blade like claws. As the claw came closer to the man, a surge of energy shot through the palms of the man and produced weapons out of thin air.

Just as the claw connected with the man, he spun to his right and ducked under the creature. As fast as he could the man slashed with both of his weapons creating a bright line of light that could be seen passing through the creature. As fast as the weapons appeared, they disappeared just as fast. Leaving the man on one knee, empty handed, while the creature lay motionless in front of him. From out of the creature oozed a dark purple liquid the evaporated as soon as it touched the ground. Slowly the man stood up as the fallen beast began to dissolve. The crowd looked in awe at the mysterious man and the now dissolving creature, what had just happened? The man looked around and spotted his cloak; quickly he ran and picked it up from the ground. He rushed to put it on and conceal his face from the many people around; once his face was covered the man rushed through the crowd to once again blend in with his surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Thief

The man continued to run through the crowd as fast as he could, not stopping until he could once again believe he was safe. Ducking into a small alley that was just out of sight he stood facing the high wall in front of him. Removing his cloak and throwing it to the ground, the man could feel an icy chill in the air. The man turned his head to look back as he calmly said, "You can show yourself now. I know you've been following me and there's no reason to hide anymore." A few seconds passed as the man stood in the alley, but then a figure dropped from a rickety fire escape far above him. The figure landed on its feet and slowly stood up straight. An eager voice came from the figure, "How did you know I was there? Most people don't realize they're being followed."

The man ignored the question and turned to face the figure. "Why did you follow me?" The figure remained silent as it walked into the pale light of the moon overhead. The face of man revealed itself from the shadows, "The name's Snow, I saw what happened back there. That was one strange creature you fought." The man looked at snow and began to look him over; he was fairly tall and exceptionally thin, but his structure was tough and agile. The man gazed at Snows' face, it was warm and confident but it had a touch of scrapes and in one instance a scar on his cheek. "Tell me Snow, why did you follow me?" Snow closed his eyes and smiled in a thievish manner, "Well you see I'm a thief like no other. I run this city and everything in it, and that includes you. I take what I want when I want and no one can stop me." The man looked at Snow and folded his arms, "What exactly does that have to do with me?"

Snow stepped closer to the man as he reached behind his back and pulled out a large knife. "You see….I'm sorry, what was your name?" The man merely looked at Snow,"Axcellous." Snow continued, "You see Axcellous, I'm here to take what I want from you. In other words, I'm here to rob you." With that the thief snow lunged at Axcellous and attempted to strike him with the knife. Axcellous side stepped the strike and held out his right arm, opening his hand. Snow turned around and saw that Axcellous had his hand open, without hesitation he used his knife to shoot a light blue crystal at the open hand. The crystal struck Axcellous' hand and it slowly began to freeze. Clutching his hand, Axcellous could only mumble under his breath, "Magic?"

Snow smirked as he faced Axcellous, "That's why I'm a thief like no other. I can use magic to my advantage, and ice is my specialty. So please; we can do this the easy way and you just give me everything you've got, including those fancy disappearing swords, or I freeze you then take what I want and leave you cold and alone. Your choice my friend." Axcellous clutched his hand once more as the ice began to turn his skin a pale blue. "You think that only you can wield magic? What an arrogant fool you are." Deep within the ice, a light began to emerge that slowly started to melt the cold prison around Axcellous' hand. Soon a ball of pure fire raged in Axcellous' once frozen over limb, now his rage would take over. Snow was admittedly surprised but every thief knows that you need to be ready for anything. As quickly as he could, Snow shot out three more Ice crystals from his knife. This time Axcellous was ready, he hurled a medium sized fireball towards his enemy melting the ice in flight. The ball continued its path to Snow as he narrowly dodged it.

Axcellous took this as a moment of opportunity as he opened both of his hands again and with a quick flash two swords rested in the empty spaces. The swords both resembled a key in some way, but they both had different looks and colors. In his right hand, Axcellous wielded a key with a silver blade and gold hand guard while in the other hand he wielded a key similar in shape but longer with a gold blade and silver hand guard. With his weapons in hand Axcellous rushed his enemy and attempted to strike with both blades. Snow was quick on his feet and removed a slender katana hidden along his back, blocking the strikes. Both were locked, neither one making a move. Finally they both pushed off of each other and jumped as far back as possible. They both skid across the ground for a short time before they lunged at each other, exchanging strikes and blocking everything the other threw at them.

The sword clashing continued for several minutes and seemed as if it would go on forever, the two seemed like they were equally matched. Axcellous jumped back and threw the sword in his left hand towards snow and charged with both hands on the sword in his right. Snow had managed to block the sword but it seemed to disappear once it bounced from his blades. To his surprise, Axcellous was right in front of him within a manner of seconds. Snow prepared for the worst as he lifted his weapons to block the oncoming attack from Axcellous when a loud sound came from the end of the alley.

Large black portals appeared as monsters similar to the one Axcellous had fought earlier began to fill the alley. Axcellous stopped as the creatures quickly surrounded both Snow and himself. "They've found me again!" Axcellous cursed under his breath as he looked at Snow. "Get away from here! Let me deal with these things, run and stay away from me!" Axcellous began hacking and slashing at the creatures that seemed to flow from the portals. They continued to fall and disappear only to be replaced by two more. Snow quickly got to his feet and readied himself. "Are you kidding me? I can't let you have all the fun!" Snow rushed one of the creatures and began slicing it with his katana. The blade just went straight through the creature, without damaging it at all. Axcellous saw that Snow was uselessly swinging his Katana at the creature. "Use your magic! It's the only way!"

Snow, hearing Axcellous' advice, pulled out his knife. Shooting ice crystals at those surrounding him, snow worked his way to Axcellous by freezing all that got in his way. Once the two were together, they stood back to back to back and began to defend themselves from the mighty hoard. Down by the end of the alley, another portal appeared; this time larger than any one before it. From inside the portal, a winged beast flew out and hovered for a moment. The beast was pale black with golden wings, it had neither eyes nor a face but it had a mouth with razor sharp teeth. Upon its chest was an emblem that resembled a heart that had small sections cut out of it. The beast seemed to hover a bit, without needing to flap its wings and gave an ear shattering screech. Axcellous smashed his swords over one of the creatures as he looked up and saw the winged beast. "Damn it….." Snow covered his ears as he looked at the cause of the noise. "What is that thing?" Axcellous had dread in his voice as he answered, "That….that's a Heartless."


End file.
